


Mi luz en la oscuridad ( Tahodororo)

by Loremar96



Category: Dororo (Manga), Dororo remake 2019
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremar96/pseuds/Loremar96
Summary: Sinopsis: -Basado en el remake del manga 2019Daigo Tahomaru es el hijo menor, heredero de las tierras Daigo. Es de carácter algo frío , reservado y pausado, algo cruel con sus enemigos , poco piadoso por las enseñanzas de su padre Daigo Kagemitsu. Le encanta cazar y es muy bueno con el arco. Pero su historia tiene un secreto que casi nadie sabe: en su interior lleva un demonio como pago de un pacto que realizo su padre al ser de compostura débil vendiendo su lado derecho lo que hace que el lado derecho sean prótesis. Desconoce que tiene un hermano hasta cierto día.¿Que pasara cuando un día cabalgando conozca a la joven rebelde y energética Dororo, y se enamore de ella?  ¿Corresponderá ella sus sentimientos o será rechazado?





	Mi luz en la oscuridad ( Tahodororo)

**Author's Note:**

> Mezclare algo del Tahomaru del anime 2019 ,pero intentaré mantener la personalidad del Taho del remake del manga. Cosas que cambiaran: 
> 
> -Tahomaru es cruel con sus enemigos pero se preocupa y quiere que su pueblo prospere. 
> 
> -Con el tiempo intentará llevarse bien con su hermano al descubrir la verdad.

Es mi OTP del manga remake


End file.
